Alone
by Weretiger Marduk
Summary: Blackfire flees to Earth to escape Jeddig, a ruthless bounty hunter. there she meets with Raven,who is on vacation. She finds something besides just an ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans.

They were everywhere. All around her. Fists and feet and cold metal weapons. She lashed out and heard the satisfying sound of a helmet collasping on the skull it had been protecting.

_I don't risk a star bolt, it might give them enough light to hit me._ She had trained for a moment like this, and every subtle shift of their feet on the floor, every rustle of clothing was a scream of their location.

She lashed out again and again under cover of darkness, but there was always another body to fill the space the last one had left.

Suddenly, behind her, a flare ignited and the room was filled with harsh red light.

"There she is!" "Grab her!" "Bring her down!" "Kill the troq!"

She opened her eyes. She had been right. They were all around her. How many? Fifty? a hundred? It didn't matter. She didn't expect to make it out of here alive. _There's already light, so there's no reason not to make a little light of my own._ Her eyes glowed with an inner light and she swept the room with the violet beams that shot from them.

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she felt something hit her from behind. She fell to the floor, catching herself on her hands more by reflex than by intent. Fighting to stay conscious, she kicked behind and up, burying her heel in the guards groin.

A foot caught her in the ribs and lifted her into the air. She spun, gaining control of her momentum and landing on her feet to face her newest attacker. It was a Gnurlian. He was big. Maybe three hundred units in weight. Had to be at least three meters high. The other guards circled them, and the battle for her life became an arena match.

He roared and came at her swinging. She ducked under the arm and threw two punches into his side before spinning away. He turned, a mountain of flesh and bone and fury, and the Gnurlian swung again, too low to duck. She jumped, using the massive arm like a gymnast, and flipped over his head. She landed and rolled, putting some space between her and her opponent. _There's got to be a way out of here_.

She looked around, seearching for an air duct, a crawlspace, anything. She was so preoccupied, she almost missed the next shot. The Gnurlian's fists came down, and she threw herself into the monster, inside his swing. She was about to knee him in the gut when his head crashed down on hers.

The world went black for a moment, and she found herself on the floor. She rolled out of the way of the foot that would have crushed her and stood, wiping blood from her eyes.

She touched the ring she wore on her left hand with her thumb, activating the sequencer. She held her hand straight and a dagger materialized in her waiting palm. wordlessly, she slipped the long-bladed dagger between the Gnurlian's ribs before he could turn around. His roar died in his throat. His momentum continued to spin him around and she was forced to back up before he fell on her.

Then she saw it. A fuel tank was placed against an exterior wall. _That's my way out_. Summoning a star bolt in one hand, she blasted the tank.

The noise was deafening. Some of the remaining troops were knocked to their feet. She bolted for the newly created exit, snatching up the satchel that held her prize. Wrapping the satchel's strap around her waist, she dashed for the sewer exit. All around her, laserfire attempted to cut her down. She threw herself into the hole, flipping in the confined space and landing on her feet. She sprinted into the darkness, already counting the entrances. _fourteen more and I'm back at home._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Motorola.

Raven sighed to herself as the Teen Titans returned to the tower. Another day, another inept villain bagged. _This is getting way too repetitive. _ Raven looked at the others. They all sat in the living room, satisfied with their lives. _I can't live like this._

She grabbed a cup of tea and disappeared into her room. _I need to __**do**__ something. I need to get out of here for a while. Maybe I could talk bird boy to… Yeah, right. Well, why not? Everyone else has gone off on their own before._

Decided, she went looking for Robin. She found him in his workroom, clicking away on his computer. "Robin. I need a word."

"Sure Raven, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if anyone would object if I left for a couple of weeks."

"As long as you keep in touch I don't foresee a problem. Do you mind sharing some details?"

"Yes." From her look Robin guessed she wouldn't open up. He opened a drawer in his desk. "Here. I had been intending to hand these out, but I hadn't finished putting everything I wanted to in them yet." He tossed her a silver Motorola Razor.

"Not really my color." He shrugged. "Better than carrying around a communicator."

She nodded. "Thanks." As she walked out of his office, he called her one last time. "I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful." She nodded again and almost ran back to her room. _That was easier than I expected. Now to pack._

Sorry it's so short, It's kinda slow to start, but I'll try to get more up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire lay naked on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her tiny apartment. She had stashed the sarcs she had stolen from the bank in her ring's zero space pocket, now it was just a matter of finding the next place to run. Once again she thought of her sister.

_It's not fair. She has everything I ever wanted: a home, family, security. All my work, all my scheming, just to take from her what was rightfully mine. __**Mine!**__ And now I have nothing to call my own except this suit._

She touched the fabric of the suit softly, almost lovingly. _More a father to me than my own father ever was…_ Tears began to form in her eyes and she brushed them away roughly. _No! I am a Tamaranian princess, no matter what they say! I will show no weakness!_

She was brought back to the present by voices from the floor below. She put her ear to the floor, trying to listen. "No! I told you earlier she's not here! I'll call the authorities if you don't quit harassing my tenants!" Blackfire smiled at the voice of her landlord. She had chosen to hide here this week because she'd had a feeling that he would value the privacy of someone who paid up front.

The voice that replied made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I know she's rented a room out. I'm sanctioned by the Guild to hunt on any world." The voice was flat, unemotional. "I **will** have her. If you get in my way, I **will** kill you."

_Jeddig. He's found me again._ Blackfire moved quickly. Slipping into her suit, she pressed the button on her collar, activating it. She felt mildly comforted as the soft cloth hardened into a protective armor. _Suit, ring, that should be everything. Now I just have to get out before-_

The explosion knocked her into the opposite wall as the door flew into the room, propelled on a plume of fire. Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears, Blackfire moved at a crouch to the side of the door. _Diversion. He'll likely have planted the charge and tried to circle around. He'll come at me through the wall._

She turned the corner into the hallway, already breaking into a run-

-and was thrown in the other direction by the blast from the laser cannon. Jeddig looked at her dispassionately. "Got you." She snarled. "Not this time!" She blasted the floor, throwing a cloud of debris into the hallway before flying fist first through the ceiling. She broke through three floors and the roof and kept on going, hitting orbit in a matter of minutes.

_I have to run. I have to put as much space between me and Jeddig as I can before he gets to his ship._ Without really meaning to, she shot into deep space, headed for a backwater little world that was the only place she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven had packed a small suitcase of 'normal clothes' and was ready to depart, now, only one more hurdle remained; transportation.

She found Cyborg in the living room, playing videogames with Beast Boy. "Oh yeah! Who's your daddy? Who is it?" Cyborg taunted Beast Boy as he pulled off some sort of intricate move on the fighting game they were engrossed in.

She walked over to the couch quietly, thinking of how to best phrase her request.

"Come on, Cy! Best two out of three!" Beast Boy pleaded. Cyborg flourished his controller. "No matter how many times you try, I'll always win!"

Raven tried for a direct approach. "Cyborg, can I ask for a favor?" Cyborg paused the game with a visible effort, much to the dismay of Beast Boy. "Whatcha need, Raven?" She shrugged. "I want the car for a little while." Cyborg dropped the controller, a look of absolute horror on his face. "My baby? You want to drive off in my baby? No idea where she's gone, no telling when she'll come back, leaving me all alone with nothing to hold and love of my very own?"

Raven nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's about right."

Cyborg shrugged. "Okay, keys're in the overhead. She only takes premium." Raven released a small breath. "Thanks." But Cyborg was already back into the game, screaming at the top of his lungs and whipping the controller around like a sword.

Raven hopped into the car, clad in an all black wardrobe: Black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black hiking boots. She revved the engine. _Next stop, the natural state._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire landed in a place the Earthlings had named 'Ar-can-sus', though they seemed to become angry when she called it that. _Why can't all languages be like tameranian? Everything you see written is what's said. Regardless, I need currency._

Blackfire wandered around the capitol of the 'state' for a couple of hours before she found the place she was looking for. She waited in line for maybe five minutes before she could speak to a woman behind a glass window. "What is the current rate on a sarc?" The woman looked confused. "Excuse me? I've never heard of that type of currency, miss." Impatiently, Blackfire held one up. "A sarc. How much is it worth here?"

The woman instructed her to put it into a slot in the bottom of the window and she inspected it for a moment. "I'm very sorry miss, but I don't think we have an exchange rate for this." At the angry look on Blackfire's face she said quickly, "Try down the street to your left. There's a place called Tom's appraisals. Come back with a note from him and we'll see what we can do."

Blackfire found the place quickly enough, and she showed Tom what she had to offer. After testing the sarc with a couple of instruments, Tom grew excited. "Young lady, this is pure silver. Where did you get this?" She stared at him hard. "That's my business."

He nodded. "Well, I don't recognize the markings, so it's not stolen from anywhere I know of." He squinted. "Give me a moment." He nodded suddenly. "Yeah, silver's pretty high right now, about sixty bucks to the ounce; so one of these would get you somewhere in the neighborhood of… about 45 dollars apiece."

She nodded. "That is acceptable. The woman down the street says I need a note from you before I can exchange these for the local currency." He nodded. "Yup, right enough." Pulling a pen and an official looking paper from underneath the desk, he quickly filled out several lines and handed it to her. "There you go, ma'am, enjoy your day." She nodded in his direction and walked out of the store.

Striding quickly, she made it back to the window before a line began. She slipped the paper through the slot. "This is from the man." The woman nodded as she read it. "Alright, everything's in order. How many of these did you say you had?" Blackfire laid a handful on the counter. "This many." The woman counted the sarcs, pushed a couple of buttons on a small pad, and handed her a stack of thin green paper with a man's face on it. "That's $540 have a good day, miss."

Blackfire put the papers into a pouch on her belt and walked outside. I need clothes. Asking directions, she made her way to the mall. She remembered the mall from her last visit, though this one was somewhat smaller. She wandered through the stores, looking at this and that, until she noticed the looks she was getting. Refocusing on her original intent, she found a store that had what she needed.

She purchased several loose- fitting garments and a long overcoat to pull on over her suit. It had pockets on the inside of it, so she transferred some of her money there. _Never place all your assets in the same place._ A lesson hard-learned after her sister brought her down from the throne. She banished thoughts of her sister and considered her next task.

_Food and shelter. I'll look for shelter first, food will come after._ During her exile she'd become quite adept at house-hunting, and Earth proved an easy place to find a cheap hiding hole. She managed to score big: not only was it cheap, it was one level below the roof. _It'll be easy to sunbathe in the mornings to recharge._

Her new landlord pointed her in the direction of a grocery store, and soon she was full and sleepy. _This isn't bad. And I'm far away from my sister and her friends. Not that I intend to cause trouble this time…But I doubt they would believe that._ After hand-cleaning her suit, she hung it up and crawled into her bed, using her newly purchased 'duster' as a blanket. _With a couple thousand more sarcs stashed away, I can live like this for a while._

Using her arm as a pillow, she curled up under her coat and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**R&R please. I'll try to keep the chapters coming, just don't hate me if I lag for a couple of days.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

It was dark out when Raven drove into Little Rock. _Three days of driving, no days of sleeping. At least I'm here. Next stop, somewhere with a bed._

Raven had intended to travel straight to the camping ground at Lake Sylvia, but she'd missed her turn-off. She'd decided to head for the capitol and re-orient from there.

She looked at the gps on the dash, wondering if she could re-set it to take her to a hotel.

_I need a drink if I'm going to drive anymore. _ Glancing around, She sighted a small café tucked between a pawn shop and an army surplus store.

_Perfect._ She pulled into a parking space, amazed that the place was still open at three in the morning. There were no other cars out front, so she was surprised to find someone else sitting in a booth in the darkest corner of the room.

A middle-aged woman behind the counter made tea and she sat at a table in the center of the room, facing the door. _Old habits die hard. _ After a couple of sips she was convinced that the person in the corner was watching her. _ What's their problem? I'm dressed like a normal person, so what are they looking at?_

It made her kind of angry, but she squashed the emotion before it could surface. Deciding to do something about it, she stood up and made her way over to the booth. As she approached the booth, she started speaking. "Do you have a problem? It's rude to sta-"

She was looking straight into the eyes of Blackfire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Longer Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire was trying not to panic. _ I leave my suit at home and look what happens; one of little sister's friends appears out of the blue to cause me grief. _

Blackfire slowly raised her hands and set them on the table. "No trouble Raven. I haven't done anything wrong. You go your way and I'll go mine."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You say that like you expect me to believe it. What are you doing back on Earth?"

Blackfire shrugged. "Nothing."

Raven snorted. "Nothing? How stupid do you think I am? I want to know the real reason you're here. Now."

At this, Blackfire stood up, towering almost a foot above Raven. "Or what? I don't have to explain myself to you! I am still royalty, and it is my prerogative to travel as I please." She seemed to calm down a little. "I do see your point, though." She paused for a moment in thought. "Call it a vacation."

If it were anyone else, their jaw might have dropped. Raven's reply was shorter and less dramatic. "But I'm watching you." Blackfire chuckled. "Fair enough. But don't stick around."

"Whatever. I'm just passing through." Raven returned to her seat and sipped her tea slowly, almost sullenly. _ This isn't fair. I'm supposed to be on vacation. Now I'll spend the entire time worrying what __**she's**__ up to. Why couldn't she have waited until I was out of here? _

Blackfire was pissed. _Who does she think she is? Two weeks I've lived here, and things were finally looking up. I lost Jeddig, I have a place to stay, and I was starting to enjoy life here. I was even thinking of getting a job! Me! Now she'll alert the police, or worse, the local heroes, and I'll never be able to relax again._

Her reverie was interrupted as the door opened yet again. Three teenage boys came bouncing in, laughing and high-fiving each other. They strolled up to the woman at the register, looking vaguely intimidating in their cut up clothes and leather jackets. As they made their way past Raven they pointed and leered, making cat-calls. Her hand tightened on her cup, but she otherwise gave no inclination that she had heard them.

One of them spoke to the waitress. "Hey bitch, how's life? Wanna take a walk on the wild side?" The waitress, trying not to look scared, asked them for their order. The boy grinned suggestively. "I'll take you with a side order of whatever's in the register," was his reply, brandishing a gun. The other two boys stood behind him, grinning like madmen as they aimed guns at Raven and Blackfire.

Raven sighed and stood, turning to face the trio. "Get out of here before I hurt you." The leader turned. "Huh? We got ourselves a tough little tomboy? How about that guys?" He placed the muzzle of his pistol between her breasts. "I think we need to demonstrate that we're not the average punks guys."

He swore as his gun was covered in a black energy field. Instead of pulling the weapon from his hand however, the field disappeared as he tightened his grip on the handle. He laughed. "So the little tomboy's a freak too. Too bad it didn't quite work out for you." And he pulled the trigger.

Raven fell backwards as the round entered her stomach. _How can such a small piece of metal burn so much? This really hurts. _

She heard a loud crash, then darkness overwhelmed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire couldn't believe it. _ This country brat shot her! _Blackfire didn't have her suit, so she was deprived of her star bolts and flight, but she was still **much** stronger than a human.

The three boys didn't hear her lift the table next to the booth, but she was sure the people next door heard it crash into the counter, taking one of the three boys with it. The arm that was visible from her view did not move.

The other two turned their weapons towards her, but she was already moving, almost sprinting at an angle towards them. She leapt, wrenching the shotgun from one boys hands and diving behind the counter. Shots rang out as the leader attempted to shoot her over the counter. His gun tore huge holes in the plaster bar, kicking up white dust and punching through the bar like tissue paper. There was silence, broken only by the sobbing of the woman in the kitchen and the ringing in all their ears.

He leaned over, looking to see if she was dead. The butt of the shotgun collided with his head, launching him away from the counter and flipping him in the air to sprawl on the ground with his head at an unnatural angle as the gun was turned on its previous owner. He held up his hands in the universal 'surrender' gesture for a moment, then ran for the door.

He made it two steps before the 10-gauge slugs tore through his spine, then his skull.

Blackfire tucked the shotgun into her duster before jumping over the counter and feeling Raven throat for a pulse. _Thank whatever Gods listen that she's still breathing._ Blackfire picked the unconscious girl up in her arms, turning towards the kitchen as the door opened. "You can't remember exactly what we look like," she told the waitress before shouldering the door open and jogging for home.

Blackfire laid raven on the floor, covering her with the duster before moving quickly towards the bathroom. _Bandages, tweezers, alcohol, cotton balls. _ She recited the list in her head as she moved. After a moment's thought, she put the rubbing alcohol back and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the fridge.

First she stripped Raven down, removing the shirt and jacket to get a clear view of the wound. She noticed with almost clinical detachment that Raven's body was in excellent condition.

After pouring the alcohol on the wound to sterilize it, she repeated the process on the tweezers. Hesitating only a moment, she shoved the tweezers into Raven's stomach deftly grabbing and removing the bullet with minimal damage to Raven. Soaking the cotton balls in vodka, she placed them on top of the wound and wrapped Raven's torso with an ace bandage.

_That's all I can do for now. I just hope there was no internal damage._ Laying Raven on the bed, she wrapped her in the thick comforter she had purchased a few days back and pulled a chair to face the bed. Then she sat down to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Loft

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven swam in darkness. Not the empty, cold darkness that was the stuff of darkness, but the darkness that comes from waking up in the night and feeling the warmth of a loved one in bed with you.

Raven had never experienced this before, but it made no difference to her that she couldn't make such a description. All that mattered was that this was a darkness that didn't frighten her.

Her groggy mind slowly parted the veil, and she woke from the half-dream. She did not open her eyes, trying in vain to reach that place again. Almost sighing, she slowly opened her eyes a fraction. _I don't recognize this roof. _ For a moment she considered the roof in question.

It looked as though it had originally been a stucco roof, though someone had scraped it smooth. Then, someone, _probably that same someone,_ had painted a mural on the ceiling. It was a beautiful peace of art. It depicted a starlit sky, filled with racing comets. There was a sun being eclipsed, while several small planets orbited it in minute detail. In the corners of the room, strange looking figures had been painted as if standing, holding up the sky painting.

Slowly, Raven became aware that there was someone else in the room. Slumped in a chair at the foot of the bed slept Blackfire, her face untroubled, almost peaceful. She had shed her normal outfit in favor of a pair of loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt that looked as though it had seen better days. Her breaths were deep and rhythmic, confirmation that she was not faking. Raven watched her for a minute or two. _Everyone thinks they can fake sleeping, but if you watch them close, no one ever breaths the same more than a couple of times._

Satisfied, Raven reluctantly slid off the bed. _I can't stay here. _As the colder air hit her chest, she realized she was topless except for a large bandage. Embarrassed, she grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her chest. The pillow was soft, almost comforting, and it didn't scratch her skin at all. _She lives comfortably. _ She moved through the small apartment, looking for any evidence of wrong-doing. She found nothing. _Could she have been telling the truth? _

Raven was confused. _She saved me, there's no doubt about that; but why? What's her agenda? She's always been self-serving in the past, why should now be any different? Regardless, the others need to be informed of her presence, at least._

She pulled the cell phone out of her pants pocket as she walked back into the living room, noting that her shoes had been removed and set by the door. She flipped it over and checked the contacts list. _Yup, Teen Titans. _She was just about to press call when a hand closed gently around hers and the phone.

"Don't. I'm asking you. Don't destroy what I've worked to build for myself here." Raven looked at the alien girl. _No_, she corrected herself, _ woman_. "Someone has to know that you're here." Blackfire's eyes were piercing. "Why? Can't they bother someone else? I've done nothing wrong." Raven shook her head. "It's not that simple."

Blackfire sighed. "I know." Letting go of Raven's hand, she slumped down in the chair, defeated. "Call them. They'll come, tearing down my door, attack me, especially my 'dearest' sister. She'll exile me again, 'for the good of the people' and I'll be lost. Again."

Raven didn't think about the impulse to comfort the girl, she just acted on it.

She placed a hand on Blackfire's cheek gently.

In a flash, memories overwhelmed.

She saw a man, bent with age, sheltering a dark-haired girl in his robes from two powerful looking Tameraninans.

She saw the man again, this time overseeing the young girl as she fought a much larger man.

Again, the old man and the girl, laughing together as they painted portraits of each other.

The girl, barely in her teens, standing stoically next to a grave as he was lowered into the ground.

Behind her, unmistakably, stood Starfire and her knorfka. The image flowed onwards as the dark-haired girl, obviously Blackfire, turned and walked from the grave, fighting back tears. As she neared her sister, Starfire reached out a hand, as if to comfort her. Blackfire slapped it away angrily and was knocked to the ground by the massive man watching impassively from Starfire's side.

The scene changed again . Blackfire, standing in front of a mannequin looking upon the suit for the first time.

Blackfire, stealing a gem for her sister as a sort of peace offering, never dreaming that the pursuing officers would find Earth, or her sister.

Her rage at being betrayed by Starfire and her friends.

Her escape from the prison and the seizing of the throne.

Raven knew all of this in an instant. "Blackfire…I didn't know."

Blackfire laughed; a laugh without humor, as though too much of the world rested in her to truly laugh. "Of course you didn't; no one told you." She looked Raven in the eye, then. "I'm the older one; did she tell you that? But when she was born they wanted to kill me. Our parents didn't want a freak taking the throne." Her eyes flashed. "But I did! Even if it was only for a little while; I was queen."

Raven looked at her. "I don't understand. How is it that you've had training, yet she still beat you?" Blackfire looked away. "Weakness. Even if her birth was supposed to be the end of me, she's still my sister." Blackfire shook her head. "I've never hit her as hard as I could, as many times as I could; it would kill her."

Slowly, almost tenderly, Raven wrapped her arms around Blackfire's chest. She stiffened for a moment, probably expecting some attack, then relaxed into the embrace. They remained that way for a minute, Raven bent almost double, hugging the other girl from behind.

Blackfire just sat there, unmoving, as if a single muscle movement would end the moment and the world would return in a rush of despair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire sat unmoving. She hadn't expected Raven to comfort her. She still half wondered if it was some kind of trick. _It can't be. She would have done something by now. _Slowly Blackfire relaxed into Raven's embrace, bringing a hand to rest lightly on the arms that encircled her.

She stood up, bringing Raven out of the uncomfortable position. She turned in her arms and embraced Raven. There was roughly a foot of difference between their heights. Blackfire shuddered, feeling the warmth of close contact with another person for the first time in a long while. Blackfire caught a strange scent on the other girl's body. _Earth flowers…It's a wonderful smell._

The moment was destroyed as there was a knock at the door. They froze for a second, then there was a rush of movement. Raven dived behind the bed as Blackfire grabbed the shotgun and placed it against the door. She took a deep breath. _Don't let it be him, of all times, don't let him be here now. _

She opened the door a couple of inches. There stood her landlady, holding several letters. "Hello there dear. You haven't come down to get your mail since you got here, so I figured you didn't know that's where it was." The old woman handed the envelopes to Blackfire, and the lady smiled when she took them awkwardly. "Just come by in the afternoons and you can pick up your things, I'll always be here."

The old lady nodded once at Blackfire. "I'll be off then, have a good'un." She turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh, dear, you can tell your friend to stop hiding. I ain't gonna charge you extra for her being here. 'It's always nice to have company' I always say." Mumbling to herself, she headed off down the hallway back to the stairs.

Blackfire let out the breath she had been holding as Raven sat up from behind the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, then both of them burst into laughter. The envelopes slid to the floor and Blackfire followed, holding her sides. They laughed for several minutes.

Blackfire, after she had recovered, looked at Raven . Her head cocked to the side. "Why did you hide?" Raven shrugged after thinking for a minute. "I just felt that I should. Probably an emotion that I picked up from you."

Blackfire nodded at the logic. She checked her timepiece. It was almost four. "Grab a shower if you want, we'll change your bandage when I get back." Raven stood up. "Where are you going?" Blackfire pointed upwards. "Rooftop. I can get a little more sun before it goes down." The confusion on Raven's face was apparent. Blackfire nodded her head towards the door. "C'mon. I'll explain on the way." They made way up the concrete steps and onto the rooftop.

Blackfire began to strip down as she spoke. "I'm a freak. Normally a Tameranian can take even the smallest amount of solar energy, like that reflected by your moon, and metabolize it for our abilities. This is how we fly and use star bolts." Discarding her clothes, she lay down on a mat she'd placed there several days before.

She tried to peek out from under her eyelids at Raven's face, but she couldn't see her clearly enough. She continued. "My body can't metabolize the energy well enough to use such small amounts, so I have to sunbathe regularly to keep my body powered." She stretched out, feeling the warmth of the slowly setting sun on her skin. _This planet has an amazing sun. Mmm…So comfortable. _She felt herself drifting off to sleep. She stirred slightly as a smaller body laid down next to her. An arm was placed under her breasts and around her ribs as she snuggled into Raven.

Blackfire smiled a child's smile, and if anyone who knew her could have seen her face, they would have been shocked. The sun sank below the horizon but neither moved, unwilling to break the tenuous bond that they could feel forming between them.

Blackfire buried her face in Raven's hair as sleep took her. _Is it possible? Could she be? _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven felt consciousness tugging at her. She opened her eyes slowly. _This seems familiar…_ She smiled slightly to herself. _Second time I've woken up and not known where I was. And there's __**still **__stars overhead. I gotta get a handle on this. _The cold air blew across her skin, reminding her that she was still topless. She blushed slightly, unaccustomed to revealing herself to anyone. She shivered. Though the alien girl she was wrapped around gave off amazing amounts of body heat, she was only on one side.

Raven phased through the floor, bringing Blackfire with her. After levitating them onto the bed, she pulled the blanket over them by hand. Blackfire shifted closer to her without waking up, so Raven obliged her by cuddling up to her former enemy again.

_What am I going to do about her? She saved my butt, no question, and the lady from downstairs seems to think she's alright, so that's a point for her. But how's she getting her money? I doubt she's got a job, but she's not squatting, not if the landlady is bringing her mail. _

_And why am I so damned comforting? Anyone else and I'd tell them to deal with it; but before I've even considered the situation I've gone and not only held her, I'm cozying up to her under the blankets like its second nature. _

She considered the female next to her. Raven had a new found respect for the princess. Her memories showed a side of her the Raven hadn't even guessed at. It was almost impossible to imagine that vulnerable little girl and this dark-haired Amazon were the same person.

Even Raven had to concede that Blackfire was beautiful: fit and lean, she was almost catlike. Raven looked her over, admiring. _I wish I looked that good. She's way better endowed than I'll ever hope to be. How does she get her hair like that? The one time I tried to let my hair grow out it was a battle every day to keep it looking good. She just seems to wear it how she wakes up and still looks flawless. _

While Raven pondered, she absently stroked Blackfire's hair.

_Whatever I do, I'll never think of her the same way again. I don't know if I could fight her now. Not as like I have. She's not just another villain anymore. _

Raven sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" The sleeping body conformed to her didn't reply.

Gently, hesitatingly, she placed the barest trace of a kiss on the other girl's forehead beforepulling the blanket to her chin and joining Blackfire in sleep.

Word to the readers: Sorry this one took so long; my computer wouldn't connect to the Net and I haven't invested in a jump drive. Next one should be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blackfire heard the question in her mind. Rather than anger or resignation, however, she sensed a warmth behind the 'voice' that she hadn't felt in many years. _I'm not alone anymore. _She thought for a moment about her situation. _We're moving so fast. It's like we've known been together for a long time. _

_But we have, haven't we? Maybe they weren't the best circumstances, but we hung out when I first came here and we've become very familiar with each other ever since. _

_And she knows me. I felt her touch my mind; she knows a lot that I've never told anyone. _

Blackfire reached over and turned off the alarm before it rang. She discovered humans, like most races, had days that they preferred not to work quite as hard. Blackfire groaned. She didn't really feel like getting up either.

Blackfire felt warm. She couldn't feel her arm, but that seemed to her a small price to pay. She smiled. Raven lay next to her under the blanket, still asleep. As gently as possible she removed her numb arm from under Raven's sleeping form. She let it hang limp as she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After she showered she grabbed some clothes and made for the roof. Blackfire had yet to figure out why they were called the salvation 'army', but she doubted their combat prowess. _They were very helpful in acquiring clothes and food, though_. Blackfire occasionally stopped by and said hello to them if she was headed in that direction. She recharged her batteries before putting on the clothing(over her suit) and heading back downstairs. Raven was still asleep, but Blackfire could tell she would wake up soon.

Blackfire kissed Raven lightly before moving towards the kitchen for something to write on.

She was looking for a pen when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She leaned back slightly, pressing her body against Raven's.

"Morning." Blackfired smiled. "Good morning beautiful." Blackfire looked at Raven's still bare chest. The bandage was gone. The wound that had almost proven fatal looked like nothing more than a minor stab. Raven smiled at the look on Blackfire's face. "Good for something besides throwing things at people." Blackfire nodded. "Obviously. Hey, How about breakfast?" At the mention of the word breakfast Raven's stomach growled. Blackfire laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." A few minutes later they were on the street, headed for a diner.

They walked side-by-side, hips and shoulders brushing together as they walked. They both had an arm around the other, as if they couldn't stop being connected somehow. They sat down in a booth, facing each other. After they had ordered, Blackfire asked a question that surprised Raven. "How are my sister and Robin getting along?" Raven had to think for a moment. "Well, she's not sleeping in her room anymore, if that helps." Blackfire smiled. "It's good she found someone." After their food arrived they chatted about nothing for a while, enjoying each other's company while their legs rubbed against each other under the table.

When Blackfire pulled out cash to pay for the check Raven frowned. Blackfire looked at her for a second, then sighed. "Ask." To her credit, Raven didn't appear surprised. "Where do you get your money?" Blackfire threw a pair of twenties on the table and stormed out, not waiting for change. Or Raven.

Blackfire's progress was brought up short when Raven stepped through the wall and into her path. Blackfire was close to tears. "Before you say anything, I know why you asked. Now ask yourself whether it would have killed you to give me the benefit of the doubt. Doesn't your country say 'innocent until proven guilty?' Or is that just a bunch of pretty words a few blind old men put to paper in a time when people were proud enough to honor their commitments?"

Raven looked like she'd been slapped. "Blackfire…"

"Komand'r." Raven was confused. "What?"

Blackfire looked her in the eye. "My name is Komand'r. Blackfire was my arena name. That's where I got my money from. I spent a year and a half fighting in the slave pits of Cesson 9 until I could buy my freedom from slavers. Then I spent eight months in the gladiatorial games until I earned enough prize money to invest it in a small mining company. I bought controlling interest and moved the company's operation onto a moon I had scouted years earlier myself. Then I worked alongside my employees until we hit a vein of ore the size of your tower. I deposited my share in an account. Shortly after that was the first time I came to Earth. When I tried to access my funds a few cycles ago, they told me that it'd been liquidated into the bank. So I broke in and took the exact amount they owed me. Are you satisfied?"

Raven's next words surprised them both. "I'm sorry." Blackfire thought she detected a trace of shame in Raven's voice. "I'm just now getting to know you. It's hard for me to think of you as a person first instead of…"

Blackfire's expression and voice softened. "Instead of an enemy." Raven nodded without looking Blackfire in the eye. _She's right. I haven't exactly shown her my best side._ Blackfire could feel Raven's shame radiating from her as she stood on the sidewalk shivering. _Shivering… Oh, I'm stupid!_ "Here." Blackfire stripped off her duster and wrapped it around Raven's shoulders. She held her for a second, only as long as she dared, before tilting Raven's chin up to look her in the eye. "C'mon. Let's go home." And with their fragile forming bond hanging by a thread, they walked back to the apartment arm in arm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire was reviewing the events of the diner. _However we may feel about each other, there's still an issue of trust. We've been opponents for so long, it's natural to assume the worst. This won't be easy, but if there's anyone who deserves the effort, she's it._

They reached the apartment building and climbed the steps to Blackfire's floor. As they approached the door Blackfire stopped Raven. Gesturing for her to be quiet, she pointed at the door to her apartment.

It was pushed to but not closed, as though someone careless had tried to swing it closed and failed. They approached he door, ready for a fight. _Please don't let it be him, please not him. _Blackfire heard the high-pitched whine of a weapon powering up. She was barely able to grab Raven and dive out of the way when the wall nest to them exploded. _That was a sonic discharge! That means…_

There stood the Titans, assembled in her home, glaring at her. She looked down at Raven and almost fainted. A piece of wood from the wall had struck her, knocking her unconscious. Fury welled up in Blackfire.

She turned to the Titans, and they took a collective step back. "My turn."

Starbolts appeared in each hand-

The titans readied their weapons in response-

Blackfire flexed her muscles-

narrowed her eyes-

-and turned to her left before flying through a window and out of the building.

She was already a block away when the Titans exited the building after her. Blackfire led them on a chase flying into the wilderness west of the city._ No innocents here. Nothing to stop me._ She came to a stop above the trees waiting for them. They stopped their chase several yards away, wary of a trap.

Blackfire pointed at Cyborg. "An eye for an eye, sister. I call Cyborg out according to the ritual of the Rek'Ma!"

Starfire gasped. "Sister, how? The only person with you was…Oh." The other Titans looked confused. "What's this Rek'Ma? And do we have time for this? We have to find Raven." Starfire looked sheepish.

"No one else saw? Raven was with Blackfire. That was the bundle she was shielding." "The Rek'Ma is a ritual challenge for revenge. It means you have hurt someone dear to my sister and she demands vengeance. If you win, the matter is settled and the attack is treated as an accident." Cyborg looked at Starfire questioningly. "What if she wins?" Starfire gulped. "Then your life is forfeit."

Without a word Blackfire dropped into the trees. Activating the camouflage on her suit, she took off everything else. She let her hair down. And without a sound, vanished into the gloom of the trees.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Predator.

As the Titans lowered to the forest floor, Cyborg had to admit he was nervous. Even when they were kicking Blackfire off of the throne, she had never done anything like this. _I've never seen that look in her eyes. Not even when she and Star were going at it._ Starfire touched his arm. "Friend Cyborg, you must go do battle with her. If you do not, she will hunt you until you die. And be assured, you will grow old before she does. However, you may bring a second with you, and they can ight with you."

Cyborg thought for a minute before patting his small green friend on the shoulder. "Let's go BB." Beast Boy nodded and smiled. "I've got your back, dude." And together they moved into the forest.

One hour later…

Cyborg was crouched against a tree. He had covered himself in dirt an leaves to help blend in. Beast boy hed rolled in a stream they had crossed earlier, covering himself in mud. The green wolf, covered in brown, was a few feet away, smelling the air. They crawled forward, wary of attack. Cyborg glanced at the sun. _It'll be dark soon. Wonder how long this'll last._ He glanced over to Beast Boy to see how he was doing and his mouth fell open in shock. Beast boy was gone.

Cyborg wasted no time. He was up and running when the first starbolt blew the tree he had been hiding behind apart…From _behind_ where he had been hiding. _Damn! She'd been stalking us! Like some kind of predator!_

Cyborg stopped and looked at the camera for a second as somewhere in the universe an entire race of advanced beings sneezed at the same time

Cyborg continued running as explosions tore the surrounding trees into splinters. Suddenly, there she was. Blackfire hovered inches off of the ground only a few yards away. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at her, kicking up debris as the weapon's full power setting activated. Cyborg swept the beam back and forth, hoping that she hadn't moved much.

As the dust settled, he looked around for Blackfire. "Booyah! I win! Who's good? Who is it? Who's goo-"

Cyborg's victory chant was cut short as a tree trunk hit him in the chest. There stood Blackfire, dozens of feet away. There was no smirk of triumph on her face. She just melted into the shadows like a forest ghost.

Cyborg was moving again. Running for all he was worth as his systems did a diagnostic. _Great, just great. 15 systems damage. Targeting offline, lifting servos at 90, sensors offline. This is bad._

The next attack came as Blackfire shot up from the ground in front of him. Silent and swift, she hit him in the chest had enough to dent the metal and knock him flat. _I'm screwed._ Cyborg could do little more than scream as he was lifted by his leg and thrown into a tree. The impact was followed immediately by a massive two-handed starbolt to his chest, blowing him through another tree.

**System update:Sonic cannon offline. Sensors nonfunctional. Automatic targeting offline. Armor damage 50. 30 Movement reduction. Initiating combat variant Mark II. Initiating repulsors. Increasing Adrenaline levels. Introducing vicodine into bloodstream. Removing concussive armor. System booting…**

Cyborg picked himself up. _Time for a change in tactics._ Blackfire flew at him, one arm cocked back to hit him. Time seemed to slow down as the adrenaline hit his system. As the outer layer of his armor shattered and the repulsors kicked in, he felt like a feather on the wind.

He casually brushed Blackfire's arm away and planted his own armored ist into her face, halting her forward movement. Grabbing hold of her arm, Cyborg smashed her into the tree's remains before flinging her into the sky. His legs bent slightly, then straightened, rocketing him into the sky. Each blow he landed on her forced her further into the sky. Over and over he hit Blackfire, well beyond the tops of the trees. In a final, lazy movement, he flipped above her kicking herlike a soccer ball back towards the ground. Straightening his body like an arrow, he followed her.

Black fire hit the ground with enough force to create a small crater. The ground around her exploded upwards as Cyborg flew into her body, fists first.

It took Cyborg almost a minute to climb out of the ensuing hole in the ground. He stood tall as the other Titans gathered around him. "Who's bad?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire lay in the hole where Cyborg had knocked her. _How? I was doing the right thing! All scriptures say that those who are in the right will triumph! All of them! Tameranian, Earthers, all of them. Why am I forsaken? No! No! If these Gods will not help me I don't need them! I will win on my own merits or I will fall; but I will not stop until one of us is the clear victor! For Raven!_

The look on the Titans' faces was almost priceless when she flew out of the hole faster than sound. Cyborg in particular, seemed surprised when she collided with him. Holding him in front of her like a shield, she plowed through the forest, tearing a path through it that a blind man could follow.

She was ready for him when Cyborg tried to hit her. She held him at arm's length, and he was torn from her grasp as he impacted another tree. She slowed her flight, coming to a halt where he lay.

Cyborg stood up, standing in a combat stance. Blackfire fell into stance learned from one of her many martial arts. Slowly the circled each other , each complete circle bringing them closer together. When they were barely two feet apart, they struck.

The sound of metal on flesh filled the air. They were surprisingly silent, no words were spoken except for the occasional grunt of effort. Blackfire marveled at the speed Cyborg moved. And he seemed to be getting faster. So she moved her stance lower and lower until she was almost squatting.

Cyborg swung at her head and she registered a moment of satisfaction when he missed even her after image. _My shadow-stance is as good as ever._

The next few minutes must have been infuriating to Cyborg. Every time he thought he had her, she would shift in a manner impossible to follow, and he was left to strike only where she _had_ been, but never where she was.

When it was obvious Cyborg was moving as fast as he was able, Blackfire struck. She leapt, shifting styles in the air. Her hands became fists and she struck him in the shoulders, neck, and head exactly fourteen times before she landed behind him. Cyborg's arm came around to strike her, but she was already in the air again, striking in flight.

The next time she landed, she changed styles again. Supporting her weight on her arms, she kicked both of his legs with bone-shattering force. Cyborg dropped to his knees, unready for the kick in the chest Blackfire delivered with both legs.

Cyborg might have looked forward to being thrown, the better to get away from Blackfire, but it was not to be. Fast as lightning one foot snaked out, wrapping itself around his arm, and he was yanked back into range. Blackfire sat on the ground, wrapped both legs around her opponent's waist, then began hitting him with terrifyingly powerful blows with her fists.

She struck him in the head and saw the light in his robotic eye grow dim. Releasing him from her grip, she stood over him. "She wouldn't want me to kill you. That's the only reason you're alive." With that, Blackfire took to the air, heading for home.

She arrived to find Raven in the care of the landlady, and her apartment stripped bare. "It's alright dear, she's fine. I had some of my boys move your things into the apartment next door. Do you think you can take her from here?" Blackfire nodded. "Thank you. I'll pay for damages with next month's rent." The old woman waved her off. "Never you mind. Those young hooligans will have their hands full for a bit once I give the governor a piece of my mind. Good night, dear." And with that, she left the still unconscious Raven in Blackfire's arms.

Blackfire carried her into their new home and laid her on the bed. _King size…Nice woman._ After crawling in with her, Blackfire fell into the dreamless sleep of the truly exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven would have been annoyed if she wasn't so comfortable. _Again? This isn't going to work. If I take one more shot to the head and wake up the next day I'm gonna be pissed. And what the hell was that? __**Cyborg**__ shot me! _Raven concluded that she had severely underestimated the extent that her teammates would go to in order to win. She had also come to the conclusion that she cared more about Blackfire than her teammates.

She would have rolled over and woken up Komand'r, but she was so comfortable that she couldn't summon the will to leave that position. So instead she wrapped Blackfire's already encircling arms tighter around herself and snuggled closer against the alien girl.

Sleep wouldn't return to Raven; so she lay in bed, thinking. _It's a given that she fought at least some of them. I almost wish that I was more concerned about the Titans' fate. When I go back, and I have to go back, there's gonna be hell to pay. I can hear Bird Boy now._

A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie. Not wanting to wake up Blackfire, reluctantly crawled out of bed and answered the door. She opened the door just enough to stick half her face out, and came face to eye with the largest alien she'd ever seen. His voice sounded vaguely like a landslide was crashing down inside his scaly body as he held up a hologram of Blackfire in a menacing pose.

"I'm looking for this alien, she's wanted for armed robbery. A group of kids told me that she lives in this building. You seen her?" Raven's face was expressionless, but behind the mask she was furious. _They couldn't beat her so they pointed a space-cop in her direction._ She pointed across the hall. "She moved in about two weeks ago. Last night some guys shot the place up. Haven't seen her since."

The alien cursed in a language she didn't know. "Thanks." Slowly he made his way back down the hall towards the stairs. Raven closed the dorr and breathed a sigh of relief as she locked it. _Too close._

Raven groaned. _I'm up, so I might as well start packing._ She laughed when she realized she really didn't have anything to pack. _One bloody shirt and a set of keys._ Raven put the keys into her pant's pocket, then climbed back into bed with Blackfire. _Just for a minute or two. _Once again warm under the blankets and curled up against her alien… Raven decided that the phrase 'other half' was appropriate. She sighed. _I have to leave soon. Today, maybe tomorrow. I'm sorry, but if I don't leave they'll come back and try to hurt you again._

_**Let them come. **_

Raven almost fainted. _Blackfire?_

_**If I say yes, will you be surprised?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Blackfire smiled to herself as she sensed Raven's confusion. _**I studied She' Mak Tar with the Masters of the Ardenleas; a psychic race. Their style demands a certain facility with telepathy. **_

_Raven's was still confused. But how did you get it? I didn't think Tameranians could develop advanced mental skills._

_**I went to study with them. At first they refused, on the grounds that I had no natural ability. So I challenged them to formal combat. I defeated four of the seven masters at the school through my own skill.**_

Images flashed through Raven's mind: Blackfire, moving with the effortless grace she'd seen only in the most skilled martial artists. She saw Blackfire strike, but a hand was already there to block it. The triumphant feeling and the surprised look of her/Blackfire's opponent as the punch crashed through his guard like an avalanche, knocking him to the ground.

_**So they accepted me to train with them. After about two weeks they took me deep into the temple. That was where I went through a ritual that gave me enough ability on my own to master the style. The only problem is that since the powers aren't naturally mine, they're difficult to control. I had to focus just to stay in my own head instead of everyone in the room.**_

_Raven understood. _Blackfire felt the idea blossoming in her mind: a mixture of surprise and pride. It was good, and she knew Raven felt the same way, to just **know**. To not have to waste words on speech when thoughts were so much clearer, so much easier to express.

_Rachel. _The thought floated from one mind to the next. _My name is Rachel._ Blackfire hugged her closer to herself. _**Rachel. It's a beautiful name.**_She 'saw' Raven smile. _Beast Boy has been trying to find out my name since we met. _Blackfire faltered. _**Rachel; about the Titans… **__I know, Komand'r. It's alright. I'm not angry. _ She sighed, and Blackfire sensed knew what she was about to say.

_I have to go back. __**No! **_Blackfire's mental shout made Raven wince. _I have to and you know it. I can't run. I won't. Once I get back I can straighten everything out. I can make them understand that things have changed._

Raven rolled over and laid a hand gently on Blackfire's cheek. Blackfire could feel the warmth from her hand and shivered. _You can come with me. Explain what happened. I won't let them hurt you. _

_**I don't trust them. My sister never knew me enough to be sure, and they'd rely on her 'wisdom' to handle the situation. Whatever you can say, one sentence from her would bring it all crashing down.**_ Blackfire held Raven's hand in her own. _**Stay with me. We don't have to be here; just stay with me. **_Blackfire knew she was begging, but this was something worth begging for. _If I don't go, they'll come after me. They'll come after you._

Blackfire shook her head angrily. _**It's not me I'm worried about. For once in longer than I care to think about there's been no one but me. I don't want to be alone again. I…I love you,Rachel.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven wrapped her arms around Blackfire's neck and kissed her. Through their link she poured out her emotions. Everything that she loved about Blackfire she laid bare in a way no words could express: her proud strength, her confidence, her determination. _I love you Komand'r. We are meant for each other. It is in me to know such things; it is a special bond we share._

She could feel Blackfire's relief through the link; she had feared rejection. _If we go back, I can leave the Titans. We can leave togeth-_

_**No. You'd be miserable if you left the Titans. I know, for a while you'd be satisfied. But the simple life isn't for you. Maybe for either of us. We'll go back. I'll come with you. I'm not going to leave you, but I realize that we have to go back. Go back to the Titans. We'll find a way to make something work. Together, no one dares to try stopping us.**_

Raven was touched. She knew how much this meant for Blackfire. "We'll leave tonight." Blackfire smiled. "Lead the way, and I will follow."

Three days later, Jump City

"I hit who?!" Cyborg was fully repaired, and as loud as ever. "Geez! What happened? We were supposed to be ambushing Blackfire! I thought I just missed!"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "That's where it gets tricky…Apparently Blackfire and Raven are lovers or something now, and when you shot through the wall, you dropped Raven. That's why Blackfire went apeshit on you and BB."

Starfire, who was standing beside him, nodded. "More or less, Blackfire has declared that Raven is her- what is the term- 'significant other'".

A deadpan voice broke the awkward silence that followed. "Nice to see you all here so worried about me." They all turned and their jaws dropped as one.

"Raven??!!" "What are you doing here?" "Where have you been?" Robin recovered from his initial shock. "Where's Blackfire?" "Yes, where is my sister?" Raven shrugged. "Couldn't say. I haven't seen her since the morning after I got knocked around by my own teammates."

"Raven, I'm really sorry about that." She shrugged again. "You did what you had to do." She looked around. "I'm kinda tired from the drive back. I'll be in my room." With a swish and a swirl of her customary blue cape she disappeared.

Safely tucked away in her room, she locked the doorb and lay down on her bed. _I miss you already Komand'r._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

The Titans Tower was dark. Even the workaholic Robin had succumbed to sleep. A stealthy figure made its way through the corridors of the Tower; following a set of memorized blueprints. Security was bypassed as easily as breathing, and even the lightest sleeper in the tower wouldn't have known anything was amiss.

The figure crept into the room of her target, watching the peaceful sleep of the person. The shadowy figure leaned over the bed, almost laying on it. Hands reached out-

-and wrapped around Raven's body, pulling her into Blackfire's warm embrace. Their minds touched in greeting. _**I missed you. **_A trace of a smile fluttered across Raven's lips. _The feeling's mutual._ Blackfire smiled in return. Her hand slowly crept down Raven's belly; and she felt Raven inhale sharply as it trailed even lower. "I love you," she breathed as their lips met for the first time of what promised to be an amazing evening.

To the readers: This is the planned ending to the story. If you want anymore of this storyline, R&R me and I'll consider it.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey faithful readers! Just a heads-up, the sequel is up and titled Alone 2! Sorry it took so long to get here!


End file.
